Spirit Bear (episode)
“'Spirit Bear” is the 16th episode of the fourth season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 29, 2016. Overall it is the 105th episode of the series. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers are hanging out with a 13 year old black bear named Adrian. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. As a pod of orcas are moving through the water, the bros and Aviva are kayaking to the Alaskan island of "Bear Island", but Aviva is nervous, but Chris reminds her that she was the one who wanted to see what bears do when they're not hibernating. Pretty soon Chris sees a mother black bear and her cub along the shore, but Martin has his eyes closed because he thinks Chris is playing a trick. But just as he convinces him the bears are gone, one they reach shore they go looking for them only to get flattened by a rolling rock. They soon find the bears on top a ridge licking bugs from underneath it, which gives Martin to name the mom Paw Flip and her cub Belliful. Meanwhile in the bay a new villain named Paisley Paver, CEO of Pave Nature Inc. and her henchman Rex arrive with plans to pave over the entire island and build a mega storage facility there. Unaware of her arrival the bros and Aviva are spying on the bears with the Flycam and watch as they eat berries. Just then Aviva sees a white bear in the shade, but just before the bros have a chance to see it, it vanishes. Aviva tries to convince them and the bros inform her that there are no polar bears where they are, but soon find out she was right and that it was actually a rare spirit bear (aka Kermode Bear) Wondering why they're white the gang decides to conduct and experiment by using the Miniaturizer and the Fish Mobile. Just then they hear the sound of Paisley's machines cutting down trees so Martin goes to check it out while Chris and Aviva work on the experiment and also Black Bear Power. Meanwhile Martin sees Paisley's machines about to run over a spirit bear cub in the bushes and tells Paisley to halt and asks what she's doing. She informs him that she's making progress and that he and the cub are just getting in the way so she detains both of them and continues paving. Back at the river Chris and Aviva conclude that spirit bears have developed white fur to aid them in catching fish during the day. Just then Martin informs Chris that Paisley Paver is flattening the island, fortunately Aviva has also finished the Black Bear Power Discs so Chris uses them to stop Paisley's plans by activating Bear Powers, with the help of Spirit and using brute strength to crush the pavers, while Aviva sneaks onto the platform and frees Martin and Spirit Jr.. Martin then activates Black Bear Power too and helps detain Paisley and Rex, while Chris and Spirit destroy the remaining pavers. Aviva then puts the main paver in reverse and she and Martin (Who's is holding Spirit Jr.) jump off as Paisley and Rex are sent rolling right back into their ship and sail away claiming that they'll just find more animal homes to pave. As they leave Martin states that that Paisley Paver is another villain they'll have to keep an eye on. At that moment the see that Spirit has a black cub too and Aviva asks how she can have one black cub and one white one? And Chris says its genetics like with him and Martin and how Martin has blue eyes and Chris has brown. Just as they begin to smash the concrete on the island the episode ends and they return to live action. Characters * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Aviva Corcovado * Koki * Jimmy Z * Paisley Paver * Rex Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * American Black Bear: Paw Flip, Bellyful * Spirit Bear: Spirit, Spirit Jr. * Orca * Slug * Ant * Earthworm * Pinacate Beetle * Sockeye Salmon Live Action Images and Videos Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Wolf * Brown bear * Polar bear Trivia *This episode marks the introduction of new villains, Paisley Paver and her henchman, Rex. Gallery Spirit.png Spirit 2.png Spirit 3.png Spirit 4.png Spirit 5.png Spirit 6.png Spirit 7.png Spirit 8.png Spirit 9.png Spirit 10.png Spirit 11.png Spirit 12.png Spirit 13.png Spirit 14.png Spirit 15.png Spirit 16.png Spirit 17.png Spirit 18.png Spirit 19.png Spirit 20.png Spirit 21.png Spirit 22.png Spirit 23.png Spirit 24.png Spirit 25.png Spirit 26.png Spirit 27.png Spirit 28.png Spirit 29.png Spirit 30.png Spirit 31.png Spirit 32.png Spirit 33.png Spirit 34.png Spirit 35.png Spirit 36.png Spirit 37.png Spirit 38.png Spirit 39.png Spirit 40.png Spirit 41.png Spirit 42.png Spirit 43.png Spirit 44.png Spirit 45.png Spirit 46.png Spirit 47.png Spirit 48.png Spirit 49.png Spirit 50.png Spirit 51.png Spirit 52.png Spirit 53.png Spirit 54.png Spirit 55.png Spirit 56.png Spirit 57.png Spirit 58.png Spirit 59.png Spirit 60.png Spirit 61.png Spirit 62.png Spirit 63.png Spirit 64.png Spirit 65.png Spirit 66.png Spirit 67.png Spirit 68.png Spirit 69.png Spirit 70.png Spirit 71.png Spirit 72.png Spirit 73.png Spirit 74.png Spirit 75.png Spirit 76.png Spirit 77.png Spirit 78.png Spirit 79.png Spirit 80.png Spirit 81.png Spirit 82.png Spirit 83.png Spirit 84.png Spirit 85.png Spirit 86.png Spirit 87.png Spirit 88.png Spirit 89.png Spirit 90.png Spirit 91.png Spirit 92.png Spirit 93.png Spirit 94.png Spirit 95.png Spirit 96.png Spirit 97.png Spirit 98.png Spirit 99.png Spirit 100.png Spirit 101.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Roy Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt